Will They Win
by Lovely Mishap
Summary: Tsuna gets a letter. It has 10 tickets to go to this city for 3 weeks. They come across a gothic like mansion on the way there. But the car breaks down. Night is coming, and they ask for help from the mansion. There, they meet Victoria and her twin, her uncle, and their butlers Debitto and Walter. Little did they know, these girls has something their hiding as well as the city...


A KHR Story: Will They Win?

A production/Collab of Lovely Mishap and Cotton Candy Luver Chopper.

Full summary: Hitman Reborn; Will they win?

Tsuna gets a letter. It has 10 tickets to go to this city for 3 weeks. They come across a gothic like mansion on the way there. But the car breaks down. Night is coming, and they ask for help from the mansion. There, they meet Victoria and her twin, her uncle, and their butlers Debitto and Walter. Little did they know, these girls has something their hiding as well as the city when the sun goes down.

"Walter?"

"Yes, Milady?"

"Will they win? Or will they die trying?"

"Hm, it depends on what their resolve is Milady."

"Hn."

"Shall we go Walter, Debitto?"

"Yes Miladys."

Mishap: Hello, nothing much here to say other than happy readings from both me and Cotton Candy Luver Chopper. xoxo

Disclaimer: We don't own KHR. We only own the OCs and plot. If we did, Tsuna would be my husband and CCLC would have HIS top 3 as HIS best friends or whatever HE would like them to be *shrugs*, I don't judge XD. xoxo

Chapter One: The Beginning (no duh)

Tsuna punched his opponent in the gut as he dodged an attack from behind him; ultimately, kicking them in the face. He took off flying with his dying will powers to avoid the bullets that were being sent at him. They were in the midst of battle between them and one of their old ally. Apparently they had planned this all along; attack when they finally trust them. Though Reborn had known something was up with the family but just decided to fall back and see how his student would handle it.

Gokudera did his double bomb with mini bombs; throwing small Bombs before normal Bombs to create an Illusion that they were all the same size. Yamamoto's muttered "Shigure Soen Ryu: Yaraza no Ame" and quickly dropped his katana, kicking it with his foot, to send it flying in a stab.

Hibari and Mukuro sort of teamed up with Hibari mashing his Tonfas into his opponents gut/head causing them to double over in pain while Mukuro fooled around with his opponents with his illusions. Following her master's way of fighting, Chrome brought her own weapon out and began to fight.

Lambo getting reckless and throwing grenades everywhere with I-Pin by his side, did her gyoza-style* ultimately causing either their opponents to be blown away or fainting by the horrible smell.

Tsuna finished it all by going after the boss, freezing him with zero point break through. Never the less, the family (the opponent) wasn't as strong as the Vongola.

Tsuna sighed and smiled as his guardians smiled at him; Hibari in the back smirking. He went out of his dying will form and walked over to his friends; happy that the battle was finally over. But boy was he wrong. A cock of a sniper gun reflected the sunlight causing a flare to appear. The sniper in the hands of a secret agent of the family that Vongla had just fought a few seconds ago.

The unknown man smirked as he saw the Vongola boss walk over to his guardians. His guardians would soon see his body fall to them in a bloody mess**. He readied his gun as he breathed silently; ready to shoot the boss. He knew that if he failed or did managed to kill the boss, he would be dead nevertheless, but still prepared himself for the worst. He cocked his gun, made sure there was ammo, looked through the sniper, looked for his target and gripped the gun; sweaty hands gripping the gun for succession as the male mist guardian started to annoy the loyal storm guardian saying that he had beat up more than the loyal puppy had.

It was now or never.

*BANG*

A gun shot was heard causing the Vongola to look around in confusion. Their confusion were soon filled in shock and pity. A body had fallen onto the ground beside them in a large bone chilling crunching noise. It was the man. He had a bullet straight through his head and he was in his pool of blood around him. It was tense and silent just as Tsuna ran over to check the man. Silly boy... No one would survive the wrath of a hitman and as well as falling off a 15 story high building.

"Step away from that body Dame-Tsuna." A certain baby spartan tutor appeared before the guardians; his fedora covering his slight disappointed eyes. Idiots.

"B-but, Reborn!" Tsuna tried to plead. What if that was an innocent man?

"He isn't as innocent as a kid hiding candy he wasn't suppose to eat with signs of the candy on their face. He isn't as innocent as Leon himself." Reborn started as killing intent began loom over his tiny body. Those fucking idiots. What would have happened if Tsuna had been killed? None of them even made a move that would sense if someone bad was near. He looked up with his normal face and jumped ontop of Tsuna's head.

"Lets go dame-Tsuna. I'm hungry."

"B-but what about the-" A spark of a form of glare had appeared in the hitman's eyes saying that you-will-get-a-hell-of-a-training-if-you-keep-on-a sking which ultimately shut Tsuna's mouth. After saying a quick good bye to his friends, they all headed home just in time for dinner.

Not feeling the appetite to eat after witnessing the bloody mess of that guy's body, Tsuna excused himself so that he could get to bed early. Watching as Tsuna headed upstairs who had baggy eyes, Reborn walked away into the bathroom excusing himself that he had to use the potty.

Slamming the door shut, he jumped onto the sink and took Leon who turned into a green phone.

'I just I have no choice.' Reborn took the green phone and dialed a number that he never called in a while. A number he didn't want to call since it was dangerous. It was a couple of seconds before the person that Reborn decided to call, picked up.

"Hello?"

"... It's me, Reborn."

-To Be Continued-

Mishap: Who was it that Reborn called?! Will you ever know?! Does my co-op partner even know?! Will I ever stop asking questions?! Lets find out next time where CCLC writes the next chapter! Hoped you enjoyed and sorry for any OOC-ness and if the action was horrible... I wasn't really good with group action scenes... Well, you see next time!

*was that I-Pin's style? ... I forgot how to spell it... So gomen if I spelled it wrong or just got it wrong from the start.

**The unknown guy imagining Tsuna to fall with a bullet through his head into his own pool of blood. That sadistic mother fucker. Well, what goes around, comes around!

PS: I AM SOOOOO SORRY CCLC! OMG I DIDN'T KNOW... ; n ;...


End file.
